1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat conducting device which can conveiently be used for cooling or heating the portions in which a heat pipe cannot be utilized sufficiently, such as small portions of electronic circuits or precision mechanical equipments or soft articles such as hot carpets or warm cloths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve the above-described object, "Dream Pipe" has been invented by Ulrich, Kurzweg, as disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,993 granted May 27, 1986, at P. 64, 88-6 (Aug/Sept.), 1985, "Technology Review, Diagram: Omnigraphics" and also at P. 79, No. 824, Vol 90, Japan Mechanic Association Magazine.
The above-described "Dream Pipe" is characterized by that heat can be kinetically conducted through a pipe by using a boundary layer formed on the wall of a pipe by forward or rearward moving the liquid in the pipe with vibration applied to the pipe. The pipes of the type described above can exhibit advantages, with respect to heat pipes, that the operating temperature can be selected optionally, only a low pressure needs to operate such pipes, the operation start and stop can be freely conducted, both wick device and the vacuum operation are not necessary, the structure is simple, and thereby such pipes can be easily manufactured.
However, the "Dream Pipe" cannot be operated only by a temperature difference, the temperature difference though being sufficient to operate the heat pipes. Therefore, an outside power for applying vibration to the liquid such as an electric motor or a compressor needs to be provided.